When Needed The Most
by DiAngelo'sBlackConverse
Summary: Bella catches Alice and Edward in the act. Who helps her in her hour of need? Bella/Jasper later on, slow-ish. Second fanfic :) Read and Review please!:) Suck at summarys but please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey so this is my second fanfic and it will be J/B but the cullens are still vampires :) This one is about Edward cheating on Bella. Takes place post Eclipse so Bella and Edward are engaged. Cliche I know but i love reading stories like that :) Read and Review please :) **

**Disclaimer - Sadly all of twilight belongs to the great Meyer :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wonder if the Cullens would ever get sick of me? I'm always over and Alice invited me over fo the weekend while Charlie went fishing with Billy. I was packing my bag wondering how Edward hadn't gave up on his rules yet. Mabye vampires just didn't get affected by hormones, or could control them really well. But if i was him I probably would have gave up by now.

Whatever. Only a couple of weeks now and i would finally have my dream life. I found the fact that I probably wouldn't be a clumsy vampire quite amusing. I mean I couldn't remember a day where i hadn't got a new bruise somehow.

I locked the door and left the house to go to the Cullens. One thing I would miss about getting married would be that I would have to give up my truck. I don't see why Edward hated it so much. I know vampites liked speed but he wasn't the one driving it so he really didn't have a valid reason to complain.

I drove up to the house letting myself be amused by the view that was laid out infront of me. The tall evergreens stretched so high up. I honestly couldn't believe I had been up there before. All the way up there, under normal circumstances, i would have been terrified but Edward was there. Holding me. I felt safe with him, even though he could kill me any second.

I pulled up into the Cullens drive wondering where everyone was. Normaly Edward would meet me at the door but no one was there. 'oh well' i thought to myself.

I knocked lightly knowing they would hear it and was surprised to find Jasper answer the door.

"Hey Jasper. Wheres Edward and Alice?" I was very curious now seeing everyone but Alice and Edward in the room and they all looked...Discusted? Betrayed? Sad?

"Bella I think you should go up to Edwards room." Jasper said it so dryly I got scared. It was probably just his bloodlust radiating.

"Okay." I said sheepishly.

I walked up the stairs slowly trying to piece together everything, but nothing fit. I don't know how I would figure it out but mabye edward knew.

I stopped abruptly as I thought I heard moaning coming from Edwards room. I opened the door slowly and was...words can't even explain how I felt about the sceene going on before me.

Alice was on top of Edward on the bed all of the sheets and pillows gone and they were both NAKED!

WHAT. THE. HELL!

"EDWARD!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I couldn't breathe. I felt so betrayed. It felt worse than when he left me. My sister. WHY.

Jasper.

How could Alice do this to him? They had been together forever. I hated them both.

"Bella!" Edward gasped "It's not what it loo-"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! HOW CAN IT NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!" I threw my ring at him on the bed. "THE WEDDING IS OFF!" I broke down in tears and fell to the floor before I felt cold arms around me.

"Get off of me Edward!" I shouted between sobs.

"It's okay Bella. Lets go downstairs." The sweet voice of Carlise filled the air. "Edward, Alice, I think it best if you two pack your bags and go. At least for now." I felt bad for Carlise, telling two of his oldest to leave.

Before I could think of anything else i was being flew downstairs and sat on the sofa. I sobbed into Carlisles chest.

"It hurts so mu-much!" I choked.

"It's okay bella. Shhhh, calm down. I lay down and fell asleep to the sound of Jasper and Alice shouting.

Jasper.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry it was short :(**

**Love it?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**

**Next Chapter will be longer and Jaspers POV :) PROMISE!:) Until next time :))**

next chapeter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Typed this and it disappeared argh! Anyway its really nice to find like 20 e-mails from this about reviews and followers so thankyou :) Hope you like this chapter :) Sorry it took a while :3**

**Disclaimer - I totaly own twilight**

**Jasper - No you don't *dazzles***

**Me - Okay I don't *sigh* I wish I did**

**Jasper - That is fine you can wish but not have**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

Hunting with Emmet was always...interesting. Instead of letting you eat what you want, if you got a bigger prey than him he would wrestle you for it. So I always ended up with a stupid Elk or something while he gets Mountain Lions!

Today was my lucky day. I had come hunting with Emmet again, because Alice was planning Edward and Bella's wedding and needed to be alone to concentrate, but today I managed to get a bear before he even noticed.

I moped around as if I had lost again to let him keep his guy pride. He believed and ran around thinking he had won.

"Whats up with your face Jazz man?" He said grinning.

"You always get full and I get half. You know exactly whats up with my face." I fake replied.

"Well that and you have a girls face." I looked up at him pretending to be hurt. "Kidding hah! So can we go home now?" He asked happily.

"Yeh, sure. I want to see Alice again."

"C'mon Jasper you can't go one hour, god."

To be fair Alice was the one that saved me from my horrible life beforehand. The one who brought me here. She was my forever. Just as Bella was Edwards. I was so happy she came and brought Edward out of his depression. It wasn't the best to see your brother constantly in depression.

"Race ya home!" Emmet said from in front of me.

"Don't bet that your gonna win!" Emmet was strong but slow so most of the time I beat him. He was also abnormally cocky.

I did beat him to the house and stopped a few meters away, hearing moaning coming from Edwards room.

"Bella here I guess!" Emmet said booming.

"No I can't smell her. Plus Edward has these "rules" that means they can't until after the wedding."

"Oh..." That wiped the grin off his face. "Well lets go find out."

We both flew to the door and automatically went upstairs.

Emmet went in first but came out looking shocked as ever.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Ed...Al...bed...uh" was all he said pointing inside.

I walked in for half a second then flew back downstairs into the garage and yes. Wrecked. Edwards. Silver. Volvo.

I was steaming what had I just saw! Edward and Alice. MY ALICE together IN BED! NAKED! My mate was having sex with an innocent girls mate! How long had this been going on!

I calmed myself and walked through to the living room where everybody but Alice and Edward were. They knew now.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I walked over to open it to find Bella's unknowing face behind it. Shock radiated all around her As she saw my face.

"Hey Jasper." She was now curious as she looked in the living room. "Where are Edward and Alice?" More curiosity.

"Bella I think you should go up to Edwards room." I must have sounded angry, like I was, because the curiosity intantly changed to fear.

"Okay." She said shyly.

I waited with my eyes closed until I heard it.

"EDWARD!" She screamed as loud as a human could.

I was hit with a wave of emotions from her. Betrayl. Anger. Hurt. Saddnes. Her breathing was rough and her heart was going abnormaly fast.

"Bella!" I heard Edward now. "It's not what it loo-"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! HOW CAN IT NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!" I heard the delicate patt of somthing landing on the bed...she threw the ring at him! "THE WEDDING IS OFF!" She balled and fell to the floor while Carlise went up followed by me.

"Get off of me Edward!" Bella shouted as Carlisle helped her up.

"It's okay Bella. Lets go downstairs." Carlisle was trying, but failing, to calm her down so I sent calmness their way. "Edward, Alice, I think it best if you two pack your bags and go. At least for now." DANM RIGHT!

I walked slowly into the room and met the eyes of the two who betrayed me.

I could hear Bella falling asleep in sons downstairs and got angrier. I was mad at Alice and Edward for hurting me AND Bella. She didn't deserve this.

"Jazzy...I don't know what happned! We just-" I didn't care if I'm honest.

"Save it!" I interupted her.

"Alice i thought you were my mate! Bellas sister! You have hurt the whole family! I don't want any of your pathetic excuses! I want an answer to this though. How long has this been going on!"

"Umm...well...since we came here..." I didn't have words.

"You! What! Alice we have veen here for nearly four years! Thats it! I want a divorce." I said sternly.

"Jazzy no! Please not that!"

"Alice just shut up!"

"Jasper you should calm down and let us explain." Oh so Edward thinks he can make me forgive them! No chance!

"No Edward! Just shut up!"

"Jazz just listen...well...um..." Alice vlearly didn't have an explination.

"No Alice! For one listen to me! You always doubt me about my self control but look at you! You can't keep your hands of my brother! Your brother! Bella's boyfriend! You make me sick and I can't believe I ever trusted you! Goodbye Alice. Goodbye Edward." And with that I left and walked downstairs. I sat down beside Bellas head and began sending her waves of calm.

I heard the door open and close quickly and knew they had left.

I looked down at the broken girl before me and realised something. Edward didn't even deserve her.

* * *

**A/N - Soo? The more reviews I get the faster I will update :) Hope that chapter was okay :) PLEASE review :)) Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey :) So happy with all the positive feedback :D You guys ROCK! So I decided I would do this early :) Hope you like :) **

**Disclaimer - Nope :( Don't own twilight :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I woke suddenly from a nightmare much worse than the usual ones. I had walked in on Edward and Alice...Having private time. I was horrified!

I began to feel more comfortable as I felt the familiar cool arms around me. I snuggled into his chest but was startled by the scent.

"Edward?" I asked confused. I looked up to find my head in Jaspers lap. He looked at me wearily as if I was about to crack. Then realization hit me. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. I had lost Edward to Alice. Jasper had lost Alice to Edward.

I hugged Jasper tightly and started to cry. To my surprise he hugged me back.

"Bella?" He whispered just enough for a human to hear.

"J-Jasper?" I asked through sobs.

"I will always be here for you. I promise." It was surprising that he was the one saying this because he was the Cullen I talked the least to. But I felt the truth in his words.

"And I will be here for you whenever you need me. I can't be the only one hurting." I knew how he must feel about this whole thing with alice.

"Thank you Bella. Charlie called, we told him you would be home in an hour and that was," he checked his watch "Half an hour ago. Would you like me to drive you home?" He asked. Would he be okay with that? He must have felt my confusion because he said.

"I have something to tell you about that anyway." I wondered what it was.

"Okay." I sort of wanted to leave anyway. There were to many memories of Edward here.

"Lets go then." He said as he picked me up and flew out to my truck.

Jasper set me down in the passenger seat, but my seatbelt on and got into the drivers seat before I even opened my eyes.

"We told Charlie about Edward and Alice. He isn't that angry but he shouldn't see me with you. He is happy you aren't with Edward anymore though." He said calmly.

"Okay. Thank you Jasper." I said with all my heart. It would mean that I wouldn't have to tell Charlie.

"Okay so about my thirst. Bella you know I'm an empath right?"

"Yes." I thought I knew where this was going.

"Well when I'm thirsty...and so is the rest of the family. Their thirst affects me too. Thats why I lost it on your birthday." He flinched at the memory. "Which I am more than sorry about!"

"Jasper I forgave you a long time ago for that. You don't have to apologize. If I hadn't cut my finger-" he cut me off.

"Bella do NOT blame yourself for what happened on your birthday!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." I lied.

"Okay. Your home, and Charlie is waiting in the living room." I didn't want him to leave.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you stay with me...like overnight?" I asked sheepishly.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, is it what you want?"

"I would love to." I could feel the truth practically dripping out of him which warmed my heart. "I'll wait upstairs." And he flew away.

I walked in through the door into the warm embrace of Charlie.

"You okay Bells?" He asked with concern.

"Yeh dad. I just need some time alone to think."

"Okay." He said and walked back to his chair.

I walked up the stairs slowly to my room. The tears starting again. I walked in to find Jasper holding his arms open for me. I ran to them and sobbed.

Once I got a hold of myself I realized I completely soaked his shirt.

"Sorry." I said biting my lip.

"It's okay." He said as he started to take his shirt off. Wait. TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF.

His marble chest was perfectly toned. But it had small crescent marks all over it. They made him so unique. I loved them.

"More battle scars." He said frowning.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"You aren't scared? Alice hated them and told me they were ugly."

"She what! No Jasper! No! If I ever see Alice again I swear-" I was cut of by him wrapping his cool arms around me.

"Bella you are so amazing." That shocked me.

"You ain't so bad yourself Whitlock." He laughed at my comment which was good to see.

I yawned loudly and he told me to go to sleep. I agreed and lay down next to him. Something was scaring me though.

I could very easily fall in love with the man beside me.

* * *

**A/N - I'm nice I updated in 24 hours lol :) review guys :) will try my best to post tomorrow. :)) until next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - 31 reviews :D you guys rock! Omg made my day :) Anyway won't keep you waiting any longer lol :)**

**Disclaimer - Sadly No :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I didn't sleep very well. Jasper kept trying to make me sleepy but I would snap out of it easily. Eventually I did fall asleep but was woke by Charlie telling me he was going fishing. I honestly could have survived without being told that at six in the morning.

I rolled round and was saddened when Jasper wasn't there.

"Jasper?" I asked the air.

Just then he walked out my wardrobe with a t-shirt on his head.

"Charlie wouldn't be to happy if he walked in on us spooning." He said pulling it off.

I giggled hysterically at his matter-of-factly tone.

"Whats so funny?" He asked confused.

"Well first the way you said it and...spooning? It's a funny word and makes it sound dirty!" I laughed again and this time he joined in. That was good to hear. Both of us laughing.

"So are we staying in today or what?" It felt weird the way he said we. It made my tummy all fluffy.

"Um...I wouldn't mind getting out the house. We can't just stay depressed wasting our lives...or existences away."

He smiled a gorgeous smile

"I totally agree." He said.

"I'll be back in five. You just...wait." I said not sure of what he would do while waiting.

"Okay." He said walking over to the rocking chair and picking up my Romeo and Juliet book.

I walked swiftly to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After drying and dressing I went back through to my bedroom to dry my hair. As I was picking up my hairdryer Jasper came over and started running his fingers through my hair. I shivered at his cold touch and turned the hairdryer on.

After about five minuets my hair was finally dry.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked him.

"Well we could go to this little book store in port angeles that just opened up?"

"Sounds good." I loved to read

"We can take your truck if I drive." I knew he would want to drive. But I know you didn't like it when Edward went fast so i'll stick to the speed limit." He was right, it was not pleasant when Edward drove fast.

"Well lets go then." I said smiling.

We got in the truck and headed.

"So how are you...holding up?" I asked cautiously. That question was about two things.

"With Alice...better than I thought. She isn't worth being depressed over. And the thirst. Well...I'm not sure how to explain it. The scent of your blood is nothing compared to _your scent._ I mean i had never really smelled you before. If you know what I mean. Like how you smell to me. It's hard to explain. Just forget I said anything okay." I was blushing like mad. "And you?"

"Well I think i've realised that I was never an equal with Edward. He was always better than me and always would be so I didn't really deserve him. I think I know now that it was a complete fluke that he somehow loved me back but I was never good enough for him so-" He cut me off.

"Bella don't you ever think like that! No! I can't believe you've come to believe he was too good for you! Bella he didn't deserve you! You deserve someone that can love you unconditionaly! Someone who wont give you the barriers he did! Bella you were to good for him if anything! I swear I could rip him apart and burn him for making you think like this!" Did he just say that?

There were tears forming in my eyes. But happy tears not sad tears.

"Jasper...Alice never deserved you either. You're to caring for her. She probably took advantage of that. Don't think small of yourself." I couldn't get much out because of the tears.

"Bella, you are amazing." That warmed my heart so much.

"You are too." We fell into comfortable scilence after that until he announced we were there.

The book shop was a cosy little wooden shop on the corner of a street. It had a small "open" sign on the front. The door was wood and the paint was chipping away. I could see one old man behind the counter. He has white hair, glasses and a whispy beard. He was short and a bit on the podgey side. Like santa claus.

A little bell dinged as we walked in. Jasper automatically walked over to the history section and I went to the classics. I picked up "Pride and Prejudice" and looked at the price.

Wow only $4.99, and I brought $10. I wandred over to Jasper who was standing happily with three books in his arms.

"Civil War." Was all he said. And I understood because I looked at one of the books and it had his name on it. Literally.

We payed and went back to the truck.

"You want to go get lunch?" He asked.

"Do you not need somthing?" I asked as I noticed his eyes were pretty dark.

"I guess I could go for a super quick hunt and you could wait in a cafe or somthing."

"Yeh, sure." As long as he was happy.

About 10 minuets later I was sitting in a small cafe, alone drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

It was all very happy until two guys with horrible grins approached my table. The first thing I noticed.

Their red eyes.

* * *

**A/N - Muahahahaha! The more reviews the faster the chapters come :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Yes, yes I know you all hate me for my cliffy. No I'm joking you probably didn't care lol. Anyway I'm thinking of staring a new fanfic where the Cullen's come back to Forks like eighty years later. When you Review say if you would read it :) Here is chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

Well that was probably the nicest quick hunt ever. I mean I got a bear! My hunts had been great the last few days.

I was running back to the café to get Bella. I don't think it was right but I could very easily fall in love with this girl. She was so understanding and perfect. She was probably the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Though I had never thought of that when I was with Alice. I had been a bit to preoccupied showering her with attention when every time I was out the house she would go "have fun" with Edward. I felt sick that I could possibly love someone like that. But more than anything I was really pissed at Edward

I stopped all of a sudden, two things throwing me.

First. The scent of two vampires that were not my family.

Second. I could feel their bloodlust. Coming from the café Bella was in.

"NO!" I growled and ran faster.

If anything happens to Bella I would never forgive myself! It's nit fair that she had to be put in danger like this for loving somebody! Her life was like some book!

I burst into the café just as one was touching Bella's neck. She was shaking with her eyes closed. None of them had noticed me yet.

"Say your last words sweetheart." The guy that was touching her neck purred.

"I-I love you Jasper." she gasped.

That threw me. But that could just mean as a friend right? Whatever think later. Rip apart bitches trying to kill Bella now.

I pounced on the guy and took them both outside and into an alley. I didn't really care what the humans thought right now. i just had to keep Bella safe!

I took out the one that was touching Bella first. He put up a fight but I got on his back and his head came straight off. I decided I would keep the other one until I asked questions.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I shouted at him.

"Victoria!" Fear was coming off him in great waves. "She sent us to find the girl!" He pointed at wide-eyed Bella staring at us at the edge of the alley. How stupid is she! She followed us out?!

"And when did she send you out on this task?" I asked death-staring him.

"About a month ago. We haven't seen her since." He replied with relief and fear.

"Victoria is dead." I spat at him.

"Oh... Well then I guess that makes it my job to get rid of her!" He started to walk over to her but i caught him and with one horrible squelch, his head was gone.

Well that was that over with. I just hoped there wasn't anymore loose vampires from Victoria. But I still had to think about one thing. So let me get this. Bella said she loved me but that could just be brotherly love. Or friendly love. Or any other kind of love. But not _love._

Like the way I felt towards Rosalie or Esme. Family love.

Or it could just be me projecting my own love and feeling it as someone else's. Whatever Bella would never love me like that. She deserved so much better than me.

"Ja-Jasper? Are you okay!" I was suddenly overwhelmed with care and worry. Bella worried about me?

"Am I okay? Bella more like are you okay! I should never have left you. God that was such a mistake! Im so sorry!" I started to hyperventilate. Is that normal for vampires.

"Jasper you didn't know! It is definetley not your fault! Don't even start there!" She was nearly crying!

"Sorry Bella. Im just glad we are both okay." I said with full sincerity.

Before I could think of anything else I was being wrapped in Bella's warm embrace. Every thought melted from my brain and I couldn't even remember where we were. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew that she didn't feel about me the way I felt about her, I would be doing A LOT more than hugging her right now.

"I'm glad to." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I think Esme wants to see you by the way." I knew she would and I don't think I could control myself alone with Bella right now.

And it had nothing to do with her blood.

"I'd like to see her too. And I miss Emmet." She had a huge smile on her face now. She loved Emmet as a big brother because she never had a sibling herself. "And Rose and Carlisle of course.

* * *

We walked into the house and Bella was straight away pulled into a bone-crushing Emmet hug.

"I've missed you sis!" He said booming.

"Haha I've missed you to Emmet."

He put her down and Emmet came over to me grinning.

He was about to say something but we all turned round when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So Bella this question remains unclear." He was feeling anxious now. "Would you still be willing to be part of this family?"

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW REVIEW my goal by the end of this is 1000 and I know that is a bit high to aim but I can dream :) REVIEW!:))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry! I meant to update yesterday but I didn't get a chance :( hope I haven't lost any readers :( anyways I'm gonna try get two chapters done today :) if I don't succeed I am truly sorry :(**

**Disclaimer - As usual I don't own anything :( apart from the plot :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Carlisle looked worried about the answer I was going to give him.

"I mean because you aren't with Edward any more we didn't know if you would want to stay. You are always welcome here though Bella!" Esme said with motherly eyes.

"Well if it's okay with you I would still like to stay part of this family." I said and snuck a peek at Jasper who was smiling hugely. I looked down and blushed.

"It will always be okay with us!" Esme said hugging me.

"Yes! Didn't want you to leave baby Bells!" Emmet said crushing me.

"Emmet...can't...breathe!" I said as loud as I could.

"Oh sorry Bella." He said releasing me.

"I'm happy you will still be with us Bella." Carlisle was the next to hug me.

"I'm so happy your staying with us Bella." Came from the voice I least expected to say that. Rosalie!

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Bella my friends call me Rose! So that means you too! I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I just knew Edward would do something to hurt you and he didn't deserve you to give up your mortality for him. I'm so sorry!" I was not expecting that!

"I forgive you Rose." I said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I wont dress you all the time. I'll be a much better friend than that bitch of a pixie!" She spat the last four words.

I laughed and my last embrace was from Jasper. It was by far the best. I buried my head in his chest and inhaled deeply. I loved his scent so much!

"Words can't explain how happy I am Bella! I thought you were going to leave us!" He said shaking.

"No Jasper! I promise I will never leave you! To be honest I don't think I could!"

He hugged me tighter. "I will never leave you either." He said softly.

"Jasper!" Esme suddenly gasped.

"What?" He answered scared. He turned round but never let me go. His hand snaked round my waist and gave me butterflies and made me blush. I'm sure he could feel my emotions so that made me blush even redder!

"Your control! I've never seen you like this before!" She smiled ear-to-ear.

"Well it gets easier and easier around Bella every day." He squeezed my hip and can you guess? I blushed.

"Well son I am so proud of you! Your control is almost as good as Emmets!" I sometimes forgot Emmet was a vampire because of how easy he was around me.

"Yay! I'm the best!" Emmet shouted bouncing up and down. He squealed like a five year old girl and we all laughed.

"Well Jasper, the four of us need to hunt." Carlisle said and I realised all of their eyes were black. "Will you be okay here?" YESYESYES! Alone with Jasper! No scary people this time!

Wait. Why was I thinking like this...Jasper was like my brother and like I said. He would never like me like that.

"Yes we should be fine." He looked like he was trying to hold back the worlds biggest grin. Hmmm?

"Okay well we will be back in two days. Have fun you two." Esme said with a wicked grin on her face. I wonder what that was all about?

They all left and Jasper and I stood at the door and waved.

"So." Jasper said making me turn. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Well we should tell Charlie I'm here." I was immediately worried about what I was going to tell him.

"Covered. Rosalie called this morning and asked if you could stay this weekend."

"And he said?" I wonder how he felt about that.

"I think he likes Rose more than he liked Alice." He grinned.

"How are you holding up on that?" We hadn't talked about how we felt about it much.

"Alice sent me a yesterday. I snuck home and read it while you were sleeping. She said her and Edward have found that they were always meant to be. They were mates." He didn't even look sad.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously. Personally I didn't care. I had Jasper.

"Well I didn't really give so...Emmet recorded what I did." He said laughing "want to see?" Oh now I was scared.

He left the room and came back three seconds later holding a tape. In five more seconds he had it on the TV and pressed play.

I couldn't contain my laughter at what came up on the screen.

Jasper was doing some sort of voodoo dance on top of the letter and chanting "Don't care bitch!" The camera was shaking with Emmets laughter. Jasper stopped and picked up the letter and threw it in the fire.

_"So Jazzy-boy_" Emmet boomed through the speakers. "_What did she say?_"

"_Her and Edward are mates. Niether of them deserve mates! I don't give a fuck I'm just worried about how Bella will feel!_" Jasper shouted.

The video stopped there and I was still in laughing fits.

"So your okay about it?" He asked.

"Y-yes haha! Jasper I d-didn't know you were into v-voo-voodoo!" I said still laughing.

"Hey don't make fun of me!" He started to fake cry which only made me laugh tol. He started laughing aswell.

Only then did I realize how we were sitting. I was sitting in Jaspers lap with his arm around me bouncing up and down with laughter...oops. I blushed scarlet!

I turned round to look at him but got lost in his deep golden eyes. Our faces were inches apart. So close to kissing him. He started to move forward but suddenly stopped and cleared his throat.

"Want to see my study?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said quietly and got up.

Did Jasper Hale just try to kiss me! No. He didn't like me like that. He was jut caught up feeling my emotions. Yes thats it, my emotions were just really strong...uh-oh...does that mean he knows how I feel!

"You okay?" He asked "Your emotions are everywhere." He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." I said smiling.

**Jasper POV**

Well she was laughing so that was good. At least she had came out of her depression. I had to admit I did look a but like a bufoon. Dancing around the living room stamping on a letter. She kept having bursts of laughter but I wasn't focusing on the screen. I was focusing on her.

The video stopped and she was still laughing.

"So your okay about it?" I hoped she knew what I meant.

"Y-yes haha! Jasper I d-didn't know you were into v-voo-voodoo!" She said still laughing.

"Hey don't make fun of me!" I started to make wimpering and sniffeling noises and rubbed my eyes. She kept laughing and I started aswell.

Just after that her emotions went from happy to nervousness. She turned round and stared at me with those big brown eyes and I was lost. I poured all my love out. I wanted to kiss her! I started to move forward until I realized what I was doing. I snapped back and her emotions went from lust to dissapointment. Wait what! No. That was just me feeling my own emotions right? Bella wouldn't be dissapointed. She didn't like me like that!

"Want to see my study?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Sure." She said timidly. She got up took my hand and followed me up.

Her emotions were flickering around like mad. Was she okay? Mabye she was sick or I was feeling a mixture of Bella and my emotions at the same time. Or not?

"You okay?" I asked turning round "Your emotions are everywhere." Mabye I put a bit too much concern in that...

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

We walked up the rest of the stairs and to the last room on the far end of the hall.

"And here we are." I said proudly as I opened the door.

The walls were lined with book shelves in a mahogany colour that were floor to cieling. There was one shelf for classic books and the rest were books on the civil war. Some of them had stuff about me in them. While that was embarrasing it was also interesting to see how accurate/inaccurate they were. And I liked to remember things from my past. In the far end of the room there was a mahogany desk with papers and notebooks and pens covering it. There was a leather chair behind it in the same colour as the desk. Above the desk on the only space on the wall hung a flag.

"Is that..a flag from the actual civil war!?" Bella sounded dumbstruck.

"Yes." I said looking at it. It was wearing away at the sides and there was dirt stains and bullet holes in it. "My ranks flag." I said proudly, letting my southern drawl come in.

"Thats...amazing! Wow it looks so amazing in this room Jasper!" She was the first person to like it.

"Realy?" I asked and she nodded "Emmet laughed at it, Alice thought it was ugly and Edward said it wasn't important enough to have in the house." Anger came from her in torrents.

"Edward. Said. What!" She spat his name. "Jasper never listen to a thing he says!"

"I don't. If I'm honest I dont think _he _is important enough." I said chuckling. I hoped I didn't offend Bella. She started laughing so I knew I hadn't.

"Can I read one of your books?" She asked timidly.

"Of cource you can darlin'." Excitement went through her when I said "Darlin'". Hmm I would have to use that more often.

She picked up a book and I went and sat in my chair. She took the book and sat on the floor? That could not be comfortable for a human.

"Bella come and sit here." I said patting my lap. Wait oh god I hope she doesn't think I'm too forward!

"Okay." She said cheerily and skiped over and sat down.

I looked over at the page she was looking at and happieness filled me when I saw she was reading the pages about me.

"What colour were your eyes before you were changed?" What were they again...

"Brown." I remembered "But not like your brown, yours are much prettier." She blushed. God I loved it when she did that.

She went back to reading and I swear it could have been days, months, years. I could have sat with her for eternity.

* * *

**A/N - Whoo longest chapter yet :D I'm not very good at writing long chapters but hey :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh two more things. First, if you have ever read the Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus then read my story "The New Arrivals" and read "Forks Again" :D Review them too! Until next time :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Yayy :) I'm in a good mood :) thanks for all the reviews and PM's and stuff :) This chapter is gonna be in Alice's POV :D but it's after they leave and stuff sooo :) Hope you like :)) **

**Oh and if I hadn't already mentioned I have a new story up called Forks Again. Read and Review it!:) please :)**

**Oh and you might hate Edward after this...you have been warned...a bit OCC**

**Disclaimer - Never gonna change :L**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Alice POV**

Well that was a disturbing vision.

I was sat with Edward on the balcony of our three story French mansion. Lets just say life was good. The house was all white with blue columns at the front. But I need not go in detail.

I shivered at the vision I just had and Edward turned to me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Well look at this" I said in my mind and replayed the vision for him.

It opened up to Jasper standing in the living room of our old house, reading the letter we sent him.

Suddenly his eyes filled with fury and he threw the letter on the ground.

"I don't care!" He shouted before jumping on top of it, started doing some demented dance, and chanting.

"Well then..." Was all Edward said.

"I don't think he really cares about what we do." I knew I was right.

"He certainly made that impression." He sneered.

"You know I don't even know why you liked Bella in the first place." It was true it baffled me.

"Well it wasn't for her looks, Thats what Jasper thinks. And it wasn't for her personality, Thats what Esme thinks. It was because she...she was my singer. I wanted to kill her from the minuet I met her. But I resisted and turned that lust into some sort of masochistic love. But she couldn't hold a candle to you." He kissed me but I stopped him.

"Something still bothers me though." He read my thoughts and laughed.

"I don't know if you hadn't figured this out yet but the only reason I asked her to marry me is so I could get her away and...well...kill her on the honeymoon. I fell terrible about it but I could just have said that she got attacked and it was to late." That was horrible!

"Edward! I know you didn't like her but I do! If you killed her I wouldn't be surprised if Emmet or I killed you!" I was fuming.

"Do you know what. I don't care about them! We have each other." He leaned in again but I slapped him away." I was pretty sure I had screwed up this whole "mate" thing. Wow twice in a row.

"Edward you have yourself. I'm leaving. I think if you left it would be best for us all. I'm sure Tanya still posts an interest in you..." I stopped as I had a vision.

Edward arrived at the Denali's and Tanya was waiting with open arms. They had a fast conversation about Bella and as Edward finished, Tanya slapped him and Kate shocked him as he fell to the ground.

Oh yes he should go see Tanya.

To make sure Edward never read my thoughts I swiftly replaced the vision with imaged of Rosalie and Emmet...well you know.

"Ugh disgusting." Edward grunted.

"Well. Leave." I said sternly hiding the smirk that was threatening me

In two quick minuets Edward was packed and gone. Thank the lord. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he arrived!

Because I probably wouldn't have much to do now that Edward was gone, I decided to go somewhere else. Maybe I would go back to Biloxi. Find out more about my past. M

Well I didn't have any better ideas.

I got into my yellow porsche, damn I loved this thing, and started for Mississippi.

Driving alone wasn't all that bad. I had me and my thoughts and my porsche. But I missed that space that was filled every time I have a partner. A companion.

I missed Jasper.

But I knew he would never take me back. And truth be told I never wanted him back, like that. I just wanted him to forgive me and be my friend again. My brother.

As I headed down the road a certain scent caught me off guard.

Jane.

I pulled the car over and got out. Her scent was not old. No less than five minuets ago she passed here.

And then I was running.

I ran past the thick trees following her scent with caution, to make sure she was alone. I kept running and following, running and following. But no further sign of her.

Until a dark figure with blonde hair came into eyesight. She looked back at me, obviously hearing me, and slowed down until she came to a stop.

"Alice Cullen. What a pleasant surprise." She said with a fake smile.

"Jane." I answered nodding. "What are you doing here?" What was she doing here?

"Nothing." That was a lie. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out more about my old life." That was the truth.

"Okay I lied!" She suddenly shouted.

Well no, you don't say.

"I was looking for company. Girl company. I'm so sick of always being so mean and serious and...and...I want to change." I looked for truth in her words and found it straight away.

"Well ever since we left I've been missing girl time with Bella." Maybe Jane did deserve a chance. "We could try be friends." I said happily.

"Really? I never thought you would want to see my face never mind be my friend!" She was smiling ear-to-ear now.

"But first we have to do something about...that." I motioned to her clothes.

"Yeh, pretty depressing aren't they."

"You know what this means!" I squealed. "Shopping!"

Jane and I both got back in the car and she borrowed some of my clothes so she didn't look weird at the mall.

Once we were ready we started to drive to the nearest shopping centre and I started to wonder.

I may suck at relationships for myself but I knew about two certain people.

Did Bella and Jasper know they were mates?

* * *

**A/N - Sooooo sorry for the long wait! No wi-fi here so I've been working on data (3G) and on my phone and then I got me phone taken off me :( but it's back now so you got an update :D it was probably crappy update but still :) REVIEW! More reviews = faster updates!:) **

**Until next time :))**


End file.
